El lazo del amor
by Elizabeth-1711
Summary: Entre ellos siempre era igual, fríos saludos, miradas de odio, sonrisas hipócritas, despedidas falsas... y todo para acabar envueltos entre las sábanas de seda antes de que él se fuera como la fresca brisa primaveral. AkitoxShigure. ¡Dejen reviews!.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Fruits Basket son únicamente creación de Natsuki Takaya , yo sólo los utilizo para hacer este One-shot ._

_Éste es el primer fic que publico aquí , así que espero que les guste , es un Akito x Shigure , dedicado para todas las fans de ésta maravillosa pareja , ya que no hay muchos fics de ellos ... ¡Así que aquí les dejo uno más! , ¡Ojalá les guste! . _

**Nota: **_Contiene algunos spoilers que quizás quien no haya visto el manga no conozca , asi que eso lo dejo bajo su responsabilidad ._

**EL LAZO DEL AMOR**

La oscuridad de la noche cubría por completo el azul celeste que el cielo solía presentar en el día , las espesas nubes grisáceas se esparcían por éste ocultando aquellos lejanos puntitos deslumbrantes y la esférica luna platina que poseía matices azules . El suave viento de otoño se paseaba por aquél enorme jardín , revolviéndo las rosadas y blancuzcas hojas de los cerezos y jazmines , mientras los grillos frotaban suavemente sus alas provocando un relajante sonido .

En el interior de aquella elegante mansión , se encontraba una tranquila y soñolienta mujer tumbada de lado en una esquina de un cómodo futón . Sus cortos cabellos oscuros aún estaban algo húmedos por el sudor y su cuerpo sólo era cubierto a medias por una fina sábana blanca . Su rostro poseía una extraña expresión de dulzura que nunca había expuesto fuera de esa sombria habitación .

De pronto , sus ojos se abrieron pausadamente , mostrando aquella profunda mirada de color ébano que normalmente estaba llena de dolor y maldad , a la vez que la silueta de sus largas pestañas caía sobre sus blancuzcas mejillas .

La mujer se volteó lentamente , esperando abrazar a esa persona con la que horas antes había compartido cuerpo y alma , pero como cada noche , él sólo había dejado una cosa: Un hueco de aire vacío en su lado del futón que se incorporaba en el frío corazón de ella , que cada vez se helaba un poquito más .

Se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama , enrollando esa sábana blanca sobre su cuerpo para tapar su desnudez , mientras caminaba de forma lenta por aquél tibio suelo de madera , dirigiendose hacia la ventana para detener allí sus pasos .

Mientras tenía su mirada fija en la enorme ventana , colocó su nívea mano sobre el transparente cristal , siguiendo inconscientemente con sus dedos una gota de lluvia que caía por el mismo , a la misma vez que una fría lágrima se deslizaba por sus pálidos pómulos mientras se sumergía en el mundo de los recuerdos .

Entre ellos siempre era igual, fríos saludos, miradas de odio, sonrisas hipócritas, palabras ofensivas, respuestas sarcásticas, despedidas falsas, y todo para acabar envueltos entre las sábanas de seda antes de que él se fuera como la fresca brisa primaveral .

De repente , abrió la ventana con un brusco movimiento , permitiendo entrar el olor a tierra húmeda acompañada con la fragancia que los jazmines soltaban por la noche y dando paso al viento que por unos instantes hizó volar su cabello y esa sábana blanca que se apegaba a su piel. Cerró los ojos y aspiró suavemente el fresco aroma que la envolvía por completo , unos minutos después , volvió a abrirlos para contemplar aquel nostálgico paisaje lleno de melancolía .

Desde que Momiji y Hiro se habían liberado de la maldición , su salud había empeorado notablemente y además apenas probaba la comida , haciéndo que sus defensas bajasen rápidamente por ese motivo .

Ella sabía que no faltaba mucho para que la maldición se rompiera , pero jamás pensó que sería tan pronto , pues en su mente seguía repitiendo que ella era la cabeza del clan y todos deberían amarla , pero ... ¿Cómo amar a una persona que a hecho tanto daño? , ¿Cómo pretender que te amen trás haber maltratado a tanta gente física y psicológicamente? ... Después de todo eso era egoísmo y prepotencia , ¿Dónde estaba aquella dulce niña de mirada cálida que preguntaba continuamente si la amaban? , parecía como si no hubiera existido jamás o por lo menos se hubiera perdido en el camino de la supuesta "madurez" . Pero ... ¿En realidad ella era prepotente y egoista? ... ¿Hacía tanto daño por rencor o altanería? ...

No . Definitivamente no .

Ella lo hacía para que la respetaran y la amaran , pero finalmente lo hizo de la forma más equivoca posible , en vez de hacer que la amaran hizo que la temieran y no es lo mismo una mirada de amor y cariño a una de miedo o temor ... Quizás le amaba tanto a él por el hecho de que la trataba con ternura y no con terror , a pesar de que no fuese muy amable con ella , pero lo prefería así .

Si alguna vez volvía a tener la oportunidad , trataría de ganarse el amor de su familia con afecto y comprensión , pues al menos esa tal Tohru lo había conseguido de esa forma . Por algún motivo , muy en el fondo de su corazón , comenzaba a entender que no odiaba tanto a aquella adolescente , sino que la envidiaba por haber conseguido en unos años lo que ella había intentado obtener desde que nació .

Pero lo que más miedo la daba , era que una vez rota la maldición , saliera a la calle y se encontrara rodeada de extraños y gente desconocida , sin tener ni la más mínima idea de como moverse por el mundo ... Y entonces lo entendió . Esa niña infantil y cariñosa todavía seguía en ella , quizás con un rostro y un cuerpo más adulto , pero al fin y al cabo , una niña que no tenia independencia alguna , una niña que necesitaba a alguien a su lado , una niña que pedía a gritos amor de verdad .

De repente , unos brazos fuertes que la abrazaban desde atrás la sacaron de sus pensamientos , haciendo que se diera la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con aquel rostro que tanto amaba y necesitaba .

Suspiró aliviada antes de apoyar su frente sobre la de aquél hombre mientras cerraba los ojos pasandole sus brazos por el cuello . Pronto sintió que él repetía el mismo acto posando sus manos en su estrecha cintura .

- Akito , no deberías ponerte medio desnuda frente a la ventana - la aconsejó él preocupado deslizando su aliento mentolado en sus labios a hablar - Podrías coger un resfríado y no estás ahora como para ponerte peor .

- Pensé que te habías ido - le soltó de repente abriendo esos hipnotizantes luceros que poseía por ojos .

- Estaba tomando una ducha , pero si quieres me voy - dijo señalando la puerta mientras se separaba de ella .

- ¡No! - exclamó como un acto reflejo abrazandole instantáneamente - Shigure , no te vayas . Quédate esta noche por favor .

- ¿Y este cambio de actitud? - preguntó sorprendido por la espontaneidad de la mujer .

Incluso ella se asombró por su propio acto , pero esa noche no quería estar sóla , ahora que lo tenía frente a ella no quería que se fuera y la dejara a su propio merced entre el silencio de la noche y sumergiendose en su propio llanto .

Quizás fuera cambiando gracias a la rotura de la maldición , que lentamente iría deshaciendo ese lazo construido por promesas ... Quizás quería cambiar para poder ser feliz y comenzar una nueva vida sin responsabilidades tan grandes como ese secreto oculto ...

Quizás cambiaría por él .

Al fin y al cabo dentro de poco ya no tendría que tener esa actitud fría y distante , podría mostrarle al mundo entero la niña alegre que era y comenzar a situarse en la vida ... pero quería hacerlo junto a él . Necesitaba estar segura de que no estaría sola y que precisamente ese hombre la ayudaría y en todo lo que pudiera .

- Shigure , quédate esta noche - le propuso mirandole fijamente a los ojos sin poder ocultar esas lágrimas que surcaban su hermoso rostro .

- ¿Que? - preguntó él revelando un gesto de sorpresa - Pero Akito , podrían enterarse los que viven en ésta casa si mañana me ven aquí . Además , Kyo , Yuki y Tohru también se extrañarían .

- No me importa lo que la gente piense o si se enteran de la verdad - comentó ella con sinceridad - Shigure , cuando todo esto termine yo ... quiero empezar mi propia vida y ...

Shigure bajó la cabeza y se soltó lentamente de su abrazo , girando un poco la cabeza para no mirarla . Ella supo que algo no muy reconfortante iba a decirla .

- Akito , me estás pidiendo que deje el mundo que yo tengo por ti ... ¿No te parece muy egoista? - la dijó él mirando hacia el vacío .

- Sí - afirmó de una forma casi inaudible - Tienes razón .

Ella se dió media vuelta volviéndose hacia la ventana , mientras analizaba esas palabras en su mente , realmente él tenía razón ... ¿Cómo podía pedirle que dejara su vida por ella tan de repente ? , ¿Quien se creía que era? . Un momento , ¿Cuando había pensado ella en los demás? , simplemente se hacía lo que Akito decía y se acabó , pero esto era diferente , nada relacionado con la maldición o problemas familiares , sino que estaban hablando sobre el rumbo que cada uno tomaría de ahora en adelante en su vida .

Sintió unos pasos que la adelantaban y subió levemente la cabeza para ver a Shigure cerrando la ventana cuidadosamente antes de acercarse a ella . Él pasó su brazo derecho por esa cintura que tanto conocía y con la mano izquierda la cogió del mentón para que le mirase . De pronto un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Akito , tiñiendo el blanco de su rostro , el cual aún tenía marcado el camino recorrido por las lágrimas

- Pero , a pesar de esas palabras tan egoistas que me dedicas , debo admitir que llevo toda mi vida esperando por tí - dijo Shigure sonriendo abiertamente para después besar con ternura esos labios que eran suyos .

Y nuevamente la pasión volvió a consumirlos por completo , y otra vez comenzaron ese juego de besos ardientes y caricias desesperadas , esperando a ser fusionados en un solo cuerpo hasta que el característico color malva del amanecer se asomara por esa ventana que había sido cerrada horas antes . En aquella noche que cambió sus vidas para siempre , únicamente la majestuosa luna cubierta de rios platinos fué testigo de la lujuria envuelta en ternura que se derramó esa noche .

Aunque no quedasen esos lazos que les mantenían juntos por la maldición , tenían uno mucho mas fuerte , más resistente e imposible de romper: **El lazo del amor **, que aunque no estaba contruido por antiguas promesas , estaba hecho de confianza , sinceridad y deseo .

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos supo en ese momento , fué que en el interior de Akito , un nuevo ser comenzaba a crearse , para ser cuidado con el amor de una madre , para ser alimentado con el cariño de un padre , para ser honrado con el calor de una familia .

**FIN**

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo (y último , XD) , espero que las haya gustado y si es asi por favor dejen un review!! jajaja , y si no , pues igualmente dejen un review!! , para que asi pueda mejorar la forma de escribir etc , etc , etc ._

_Bueno , ya me despido!_

_¡Adiós!_


End file.
